Tekinetic Fire
by Soha Friend
Summary: This is a collection of stories about a telekinetic girl and a certain ex specter. OC Kenshi's daughter Hinata and Scorpion also known as Hanzo Hasashi, go out on a couple adventures together.


A little Biography of Hinata:

Age: 14

Family: Kenshi Takahashi (father), Takeda Takahashi (half brother)

Biography: Hinata, alike her father, has the ability of telekinesis. Kenshi was always busy and did not always have time to take care of the child, this making all of her abilitys basically self taught. It wasn't till later in Hinata's life that Kenshi truly took time to train her. Soon, Hinata was reunited with her brother. Although for the longest time she did not know the truth. Hinata was was led to believe that Takeda and her shared the same mother. However.. this was not the case. Later, Kenshi explained the truth. Takeda and Hinata did not share the same mother. At first Hinata was confused, and for once did not know how to handle her emotions. She locked herself out of everyone's lives. And realized she was going to take up a new quest. Finding her true mother. During this story Hinata has yet to find, that a part of what she believed in was lies.

 **sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Hanzo was irritated when a guard asked him to the entrance of the Shirai Ryu temple. Someone was calling him. He was woken up in the middle of his meditation, so he was pretty much angered. What he saw at the entrance shocked him. He saw a young girl. That wasn't what he expected. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hinata Takahashi, daughter of the blind swordsman. I've been sent by the O.I.A (Outerworld Investigation Agency) to retrieve you. General blade has businesses she must discuss with you…"

"What reasons do I have to trust you? As I believe Kenshi has only got one child." Hanzo looked at her with suspect, "How would you prove that your identity is real?"

" Hmm.. your smart to be curious, many years ago, my father left you with my brother, correct? What my father didn't know was my mother also hid 1 more child villages away... I was abandoned by my "care taker". My father found me days later, he took me under his wing, not knowing at first that I was even his child. He started to train me, after I started showing signs of our family ability. Telekinesis. Not an ability only anyone can learn. It would have to be in your bloodline. After small events like this he determined I was indeed his child. He trained me when he wasn't on missions, and when he was gone I was alone. But it gave me time to try out my new found telekinesis ability. Oh, but for proof…" the girl looked to a small plant on the ground, she concentrated for a minute. Then the plant was surrounded with a outline of a glowing blue. The plant was lifted up of the ground, a good 5 feet. Then it was placed back down the plant as if nothing even happened. "Master, you do not need to trust me, but maybe this will influence your decision"

Hanzo still couldn't and wouldn't trust the girl, even though the proof was in front of him. For all he knows that could be a sorcery of some kind. Why didn't Kenshi tell him he had another child? They were friends right? He calmed down just in time, before his instincts could take over him, and split her throat. "What is the issue with the general? There is more than a dozen ways she could communicate with me other than sending an agent. Is it something urgent?"

"Umm.. sort of.. General blade needs your help.." the girl frowned, "Kung Jin, Jacqueline Briggs, Cassie Cage, and Takeda, we're put on somewhat of a mission. They were hooked up to a machine to connect them the Sleep realm. They somehow had gotten stuck in the realm. And we have no contact with them. All we know is that machine has been infested with a Virus. I was told to come find you to bring you back to HQ so you can defeat the virus, however if you do chooses to help us you would have to also enter "sleep realm", and to do that you would have to be hooked up to the machine. Of course you would not be alone me, my father, and others would be fighting along you".

"You live me no choice do you? You will have to wait for ten minutes. Stay here." Hanzo turned around and went into the temple. He had to warn his students that he would be away. He also took out his kunai and swords. He walked back, cleaning his kunai. "Do you have some kind of transport? Or shall I teleport?"

"There is the S.F helicopter," Hinata looked back at the transport.

Hanzo walked towards the helicopter one last time looking at the girl. He stepped in and saw the S.F. pilot. He sat down. He was toying with his Kunai now, looking at it as if it was the first time he has ever seen this weapon, he did that when he was thinking about something too much. He didn't even pick up his gaze too see if the girl was even beside him as they took off. But the truth was, he didn't care. Hanzo somehow knew that she could do him no harm, and even if she tried, that would fail. Maybe it was a fake sense of security, but he was too busy thinking, so it didn't bother him. Finally the Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu looked up, and broke the silence, "How old are you?"

"I'm 14 years old up to date.."

"14..." He repeated. The girl did look a little older than her age. He expected her to be 15 or 16. "When did Takeda find out you were his sister? Recently I predict?"

"Yes.. at first he didn't understand why I went with dad and not him.. however, at the time I was to young to go to your school, and if I was there other would be a burden on you and Takeda.." Hinata frowned "But after a while he began to understand. Unfortunately the both of us lost out on our childhoods because of this."

After that Hanzo kept silent. He wasn't exactly the best person to talk with. He didn't like to talk much, when he did talk he would say no more than a couple of sentences. He looked out of the window and started to wonder why did the S.F choose him to help them. After all he has done to them: killing Bi Han, killing Quan Chi. They should have never have trusted him again. Hanzo started feeling something. The now familiar feeling. GUILT. He closed his eyes trying not to think about it. He cursed himself mentally for being weak. Weak...

"..." The girl was silent for a moment "you don't have to think like that, " She said, before realizing she was reading Hanzo's emotions. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to invade you're privacy! My father taught me to read people's emotions a long time ago." I smiled, "But really you don't have to feel guilty for what happened. A part of being mentally strong is not holding grudges. As a person, you must learn to move past events that happened, they are over, they cannot be changed. There's no point on living with the burden of the past.. hmm.. that was corny wasn't it?"

"Feelings are feelings. You can't change them by telling yourself what's the right thing to feel and what's not. That's just how it is..." "And please don't read my mind."

"O-of course.."

Hanzo didn't say a word until they arrived. Then the helicopter started to land. It reached the ground. Finally! It felt like forever. He stood up and headed to the door. He stepped out of the helicopter, and looked back to see if Hinata was behind him...

Hinata stepped out of the helicopter only to see Hanzo looking at her "General blade should be waiting inside," she mumbled, trying not to make this more awkward then it already had become.

The Special Forces Head Quarters was a three story building. Hanzo couldn't exactly tell how well it was hidden as he wasn't paying attention during the flight. Not that he cared. Military cars and couple more helicopters were parked all around the building. There also was a high fence around the territory. Hanzo stopped near a metal door. He was waiting for Hinata to call Sonya or someone to open the door, as it definitely had no handle.

Hinata ran up to the door and pulled out a key card. She swiped and put in the password. The door opened.

Hanzo saw the door open and went in after the telekinetic girl. He expected her to take the lead, as apparently the S.F building was a maze of doors and corridors.

"This way," She said walking to an elevator

They got to the top, and the door opened. A big room appeared, showing a bunch of monitors.

They entered a room which was definitely empty. No signs of life showing only computer screens. "Where are they?"

"This way," Hinata said leading Hanzo to the next room over. Where they saw a bunch of people. All working. Sonya Blade was talking with Johnny Cage and Kenshi. She noticed the two and walked over, "Hanzo.." She said.

"Make yourself clear Blade, I don't want to waste any time here."

"Indeed. You, Hinata, Kenshi and Johnny Cage will go into the machine. Make sure you defeat the virus, freeing the others" She said

"Great." His voice sounded irritated, "Let's not loose any more time. How do we enter the machine?"

"We will hook you up to it. Come, sit on this table. And relax."

Hanzo sat down. "How do we communicate with you in case anything happens?"

"Since it's a virtual world, you will be able to connect with each other. And with the help of Kenshi you can have a mind communication link," Sonya said.

"Let's get it over with."

"Goodluck" The General said.

That's when everything went black .They woke up in a place that looked like Outworld. Hanzo looked around. It smelt of burned wood. Hanzo still wasn't sure if it was a good idea to let a child be involved in this. It was none of his business of course It was Kenshi's child and Kenshi's responsibility. But somehow he still felt worried for the girl. Well all he was left to do is hope she is well trained.

"So, what now?". Hinata asked .

"Let's split, we'll have more chances then," Kenshi suggested.

"I shall go with someone who knows the surroundings." Hanzo said.

Johnny looked at Kenshi and then at Hanzo. "None of us know the surroundings, I'll go with Kenshi, cause he and his daughter can communicate through telekinesis. And I'm the only one who can open the portal back. Let's split now, don't hurt yourself princesses!"

Hanzo truly hated Jonny and his puns but now wasn't the time to be angry. "Let's go." He said looking at Hinata. Hinata nodded as the two of them walked in the opposite direction of Johnny and Kenshi.

"Have you faced anything major before?" Hanzo asked, his father instinct not letting him rest until the kid is safe.

"I've faced many enemys before. I suppose it depends on what you consider a major enemy. But a short answer would be: Yes"

They continued walking in silence until Hanzo suddenly stopped, "Do you sense something?"

Hinata stayed silent for a moment, "Yes.. there's something here.. "

They looked around "Do you know how exactly the virus looks like?"

"I'm not exactly sure. However what I am certain about is when we find it, it may take on the form of someone else for the virus has no actual form"

Hanzo certainly sensed something. He took out his sword "Keep your alarms up"

Hinata nodded. She quickly turned over towards the Forrest and had her hand over one of her Katana.

"Let's go" the ex specter said, as he stepped into the forest.

Hinata gave it a weird look before nodding, "Alright."

As they went further into the forest the feeling of being watched grew. Hanzo took the lead. He was listening to every sound, looking at every detail. His sense told him something was wrong, but he couldn't identify what exactly. "What exactly do you sense?"

Hinata seemed unsure about everything. Her father's words kept echoing in her head. She was highly looked down on by people, and she was usually unsure about herself. However, for the good of the mission, Hinata must put aside her feelings and complete what must be done. Therefore, she stayed on guard. Keeping her hand over her small Kitana on her back.

"Something that's not right. Another being"

They walked further and further into the forest. And now an alarm rang in Hanzo's head, it wasn't his ninja senses, it was his Scorpion sense. He felt it clearly now, it wasn't a demon of the neatherealm nor an osh'teck, nor anything he has ever felt before. The feeling was alien, but surely not welcome. He felt the creature move forward at a high speed. It was time to trust Scorpion, even though it was something Hanzo swore never to do.

"Quick!" He said to her as he dashed into the depths of that dangerous and unknown place, only to prove to the Special Forces: He can be a good guy too.

"W-wait where are you going?" Hinata shrieked trying to keep up with the man in front of her.

But he didn't hear her. He was too much into listening to his inner demon, and keeping it at his bay all at the same time. Hanzo moved swiftly through the woods. And it seemed as though he wasn't avoiding the branches, but the branches avoided him. The feeling was stronger now, they were close. Very close. VERY CLOSE.

"Wait-" Hinata was caught of by the view of some strange little creatures. One of them leaped to attack from behind her when she flipped around and used her telekinesis to smash it into a tree. A tree branch stabed into its back. Hinata sighed, pulling out her swords. "This is only a mere distraction to distract me from the mission," Hinata smirked, "well played virus.. well played". Hinata slashed one of the small creatures. Soon after its body faded into dust. "These creatures they almost look extraterrestrial like.."

He saw it now, in the distance. A human figure. To much into the process he didn't notice himself being engulfed in hell fire. The pupils from his eyes were long gone, as was a piece of his humanity. " **REVEAL YOURSELF** " He shouted in a demonic voice. Once the figure came closer, both of them saw it was Kenshi. But was it? "It's just me." He said. But it wouldn't be that easy to trick Hanzo.

Hinata still slashing through the creatures then stabbed the last one. "I must locate Hanzo." Hinata put her swords back, running deeper into the Forrest to find Hanzo.

Hanzo fought "Kenshi" and further proved to himself that he was fake. With a simple movement of a hand Hanzo slashed the creature's head in half. Kenshi divided into a couple of small creatures that disappeared into the soil. He saw Hinata in the distance. He was sure if she was real she would be scared of him now, with his pupils gone and his body burning. But who said she is real? "How am I to know you are real?"

"Hmm.." Hinata thought for a moment "Back in the helicopter. I was inside your mind. You were doubting yourself. A thing not someone can just guess of Hanzo hasashi". "Then you told me off for it, correct?"

soha_roleplay hinata._.takahashi._.mk " **Do not waste my time**." He said in the same demonic voice. " **Prove yourself**!" Hanzo yelled, clearly not in control of his actions.

Hinata looked angrily at Hanzo. For she didn't know how to prove herself further. "Your wasting your time. I know of no other way to prove myself. Other then using my abilities like I did the first time we met". Hinata then turned around. Sensing the creature once again trying to track it down.

"To believe me or not is up to you. But frankly I'm not sure it matters right now. Either we take down this virus, or we stand here arguing about if I'm "real" or not," Hinata was showing a part of her that doesn't normally show. Her determined side. The side of her that is more angry than normal.

It was the last thing he wanted to anger his ally. But he was loosing himself to the wraith. Loosing his scenes and his ability to think clearly. It wasn't something that happened to him often, in fact now that he's gained consciousness he understood something was causing it. He felt the same way in the Neatherealm, vulnerable to the demon. But now he would be more careful knowing that the virus can trigger Scorpion. "I apologize for my words, let us just finish what we started"

Hinata nodded. "I feel it's aura nearby". Hinata looked to the Forrest. "That way to be exact".

"Let's move then"

They trailed deeper into the Forrest. "It's closes.." Hinata said looking around

He felt it. "We should come up with something to prove ourselves in case it takes our form."

"Indeed. I feel as if you should decide how we do that. Seeing that it was your idea," Hinata said not able to come up with a way of proving themselves.

"Just think of a random word you could tell me to prove yourself. Also couldn't you differ me from a clone by reading my mind?"

"Yes. You would only need to identify me.." Hinata Thought for a moment before using a telepathic link with Hanzo to say the word "Tacos". Hinata blushed for a moment. "I-its the only word I could think of!".

Hanzo couldn't think of a reason why she was ashamed of the word Tacos. But it didn't matter. "Now we can split up. I will go to the source and you go around to back me up," Hanzo said. The main reason for her to go around is her safety. He doesn't want Kenshi's child to be hurt with him. Also she is 15. He wouldn't have even let a 15 year old Shirai Ryu to risk that much. And he highly doubts that the little telepath is as trained as his Shirai Ryu.

Hinata nodded as she snuck around the source. Waiting for Hanzo to to continue towards the creatures location.

Hanzo went towards the virus. He took out his katana ready to attack, but the virus was gone. It just vanished. Hanzo swore loudly in Japanese. He called Hinata,"It's gone"

Hinata tried not to pay any mind to what Hanzo had just said. Although her father has taught her somewhat fluent Japanese. Hinata quickly knocked herself out of that train of thought, seeing that it was irrelevant to the mission. "It may be trying to bate us out further into the Forest, where it can get the upper hand on us.."

"It is certainly a trap Hinata, it would be much safer if you would stay here." Hanzo said knowing that the young telepath probably wouldn't agree. But he at least tried.

Hinata had a determined look in her eyes again, "Hanzo. I understand you wish to protect me and keep me from danger, but there is something you must understand. General blade and my FATHER wouldn't send me on this mission if they didn't think I could accomplish it!"

"Let's go" Hanzo said not wishing to argue with her. "Lead the way"

"I'm sensing somethings signal up ahead. We should try to get behind it," Hinata warned.

They went further into the forest. Hanzo always trying to walk in front of Hinata. "Damn what is wrong with me?" he thought, "It isn't even my child" But inside he knew the answer to that: it was the child of the person who saved Hanzo from himself. And it was the least he could do to him.

"It's here..." She said, pulling out her Katanas.

Strange. Nothing here. He stopped sensing it, "Maybe it's going after the others. Can you communicate with your father?"

Hinata tried to reach her father. "n-nothing.. are they perhaps in trouble?.." Hinata frowned

"They are probably. Let's go find them"

Hinata nodded. She felt a rush of pain in her chest. Guess this is what it feels like to be anxious. "Right.." she mumbled as the two of them started walking even deeper into the Forest.

As they walked, sounds of people fighting came from deep inside the forest. In the distance, four figures where fighting. It was too far away to tell, but two of them were probably the virus. The virus turned sharply noticing them. One quickly took the form of Kenshi and the other of Johnny. "Damn." Hanzo said through gritted teeth.

Hinata looked at them trying to figure out which was which. She looked up at Hanzo awaiting directions, "What will we do?"

"Can you not communicate with your father?" Hanzo said, "But on the other hand, let me try to identify which of them are demons," with that said Hanzo let Scorpion loose. He would always be able to control him, at least he thought he would. " **WHICH ONE OF YOU IS THE REAL ONE?"** He asked in his now demonic voice. "Me!" All the four figures said at the same time. "COME AND FIGHT ME!" Hanzo was sure that during a fight Scorpion would sense demonic presence. Two figures moved forward without hesitation, but the two left were clearly unsure about what they were doing. He could've killed them right away, but again he wouldn't risk it. They will have to fight. Kenshi charged at him, trying to land kicks flat on his chest, Hanzo easily dodged all the attacks. Kenshi cut Hanzo across the chest with his sword. That was a cheap move. Even without his power Hanzo understood that Kenshi's level of skill is far beyond what the shapeshifter was doing, and that Kenshi would never really try to hurt him. With ease the ninja cut him in half making the virus divide into tiny pieces. He turned to face Johnny. Hanzo kicked him, making the actor fly back and hit the floor with a thud. "Mother%#^*er!" Johnny yelled. That seemed to be the real one, but he would have to fight the other one to know for sure. As he fought him, he was more and more confident that the person he fought was the fake Johnny. He slashed the virus' head into two. Hanzo turned around only to see the virus he just killed take the shape of Hinata, the virus probably knew that Hanzo wouldn't fight her. " **SAY THE WORD TO PROVE YOURSELF."**

Hinata smiled. "Tacos" she said confidently. Pulling out her sword and slashing the virus in half.

Everything became less tense now. Hanzo walked towards the piled up virus pieces, that were constantly moving and trying to get back to their original form. "How are we going to destroy it?"

Hinata pulled out a small micro chip from her pocket. "General blade has informed me that we must find the motherboard, and plug this micro chip into it. It will then shut down the virus, freeing the others.." Hinata put the chip safely back into her pocket and looked down at virus. She Entered it's mind. She scanned through its memories, seeing where the virus came from. She looked up in the direction of the motherboard. "That way.." she pointed.

All four of them went were Hinata has pointed. Hanzo didn't think the girl would fight normally. To be honest he didn't think she would be able to fight at all. Knowing Kenshi, he would probably not have time for her. The telepath often didn't have time for himself, wandering for his quest of vengeance. Hanzo smiled to himself, "vengeance" sounded so ironic coming from him. The swordsman would sometimes come to the Shirai Ryu temple with broken arms and legs and what seemed like forever unshaven beard. It still eluded him how Kenshi took care of this child for so long in secret.

"You impressed me," Hanzo said to Hinata in his usual grumpy tone.

Hinata was shocked by Hanzo's sudden compliment. It didn't seem like him. "T-thank you master Hanzo," Hinata said with a small smile, "The motherboard shouldn't be to far from our current location. We should be arriving soon."

"You shouldn't have saved us you know." Johnny said.

"Right," Hanzo rolled his eyes completely, making him look scary but he didn't care. "How does it look like?" Hanzo asked Hinata.

"When I scanned to viruses memory I saw a cave and inside, at the very end was a VERY large area, with this.. gross.. slimy.. goo everywhere. But the motherboard itself I believe was a creature.. or computer? It's kind of both.."

Hinata looked very unsure of her own words "The slot for the micro chip, I believe is in its brain itself."

In the distance there was a cave. Hanzo quickened his pace, making all the others have to catch up with him. When they were close enough to see Hanzo asked, "is that it?"

Hinata stayed silent for a moment, making sure it was the correct location. "Yes. This is it. Everyone be on your guard. The creature we will find within this cave will not be an easy battle" Hinata said drawing her swords.

Hanzo took out his Katanas and slowly entered the cave. It was dark and smelly. Slimy black goo and blood all over the place.

" What the #%^* had died here?" Johnny exclaimed.

"Quiet!" Hanzo hissed in a whisper, "Pass the chip to your father," Hanzo said in a tone that suggested no argument. "Me and John are going to distract it, and Kenshi is going to plug the chip"

Hinata nodded while pulling out the chip from her pocket and placing it is her father's hand.

Hanzo turned his head and nodded at Kenshi. The three of them entered the cave completely, with only Hinata left at the entrance. "Stay here," Kenshi said in a super calm voice. Something told Hanzo that the girl wasn't going to stay put, sixth sense maybe?

Hinata squinted at her father. "Of course," Hinata said, rather annoyed.

Hanzo wanted to say something reassuring to Hinata, but then he heard a hiss from inside the cave. A giant octopus like creature made entirely out of smaller particles of virus, moved and made terrible noises. Hanzo slashed its tentacles with his Katanas, but it didn't seem to do much harm. Johnny charged at the creature with full force using his green energy to blind it, if only for a second. But that only angered the virus. It reached out for Hanzo and Kenshi taking them by the waists. The creature had a very hard grip, spend to much time and they would suffocate. Hanzo's body engulfed in fire, the virus dropped him with a scream of pain.

"Kenshi drop the chip!" Hanzo yelled,"Hinata try to plug it in, I'll distract it!"

Hinata took action quickly. Grabbed the chip from the ground and nodded at Hanzo. Jumping on a rock to get higher into the air and tried to get behind it and at its head.

Hanzo moved quickly to save Kenshi. He cut off the tentacle that was holding him. Kenshi gasped for air. Hanzo helped him to get up. The virus got more aggressive and knocked Hanzo to the floor. The ex specter teleported closer, cutting into its chest. The creature yelped in pain. "NOW!"

"Hinata sliced her sword into to back of its head, locating it's brain. And there was indeed a slot for the chip grabbed hold of the chip and pushed it into place. Everything stopped. Like time had just frozen. Then the creature started to reform. And started to cry in pain. Hinata jumped down from the creature, to reunite with the others.

Hanzo helped Kenshi, who was coughing out blood on his feet. "Let's go back, he needs medical help" Hanzo wasn't in his best form either, with cuts all over his body, but that didn't matter now.

"Do you feel ok?" Hanzo asked Hinata

Hinata smiled. "I'm ok "

Hinata came to her father's side helping him stand, guiding him back to "spawn". "F-Father are you alright" Hinata said worried for her father's health

"I'll be alright" Kenshi said weakly. Hanzo stood beside him to support him. They walked very slowly. It took them 20 minutes to walk back to the spawn at that pace.

"I-I'll contact general blade" Hinata reached in her pocket and pulled out a little phone like device. "General, Mission accomplished. But we have wounded. We need immediate transportation". Hinata said looking back at her father, Hanzo and Johnny.

All four of them were teleported back to the S.F building. Takeda, Jin, Cassie and Jacqui were already sitting there. Sonya looked at them, and immediately called for medics. Kenshi was taken away to another room. Hinata watched as they escorted her father into another room. A few nurses attended to her small wounds as she sat down. Everyone seemed very busy doing something. People were quite frantic in the HQ.

Hanzo sat near Hinata. "To be honest, I underestimated your level of skill," Hanzo smiled to the child for the first time, "You can come train with the Shirai Ryu for a month in Spring, If you want of course."

Hinata looked up at Hanzo. He once again shocked her. But not for the same reason as before. He was smiling at her. "I'd be honored to attend! Yes, of course. Thank you master Hanzo." Hinata smiled.


End file.
